halofandomcom-20200222-history
Midship
Midship is a multiplayer map in Halo 2. Summary Midship is a small map in Halo 2 multiplayer, ideal for duels and small free-for-all games. It takes place on the Covenant warship, Pious Inquisitor. Although not exactly symmetrical, it is considered to be a symmetrical map, due to the fact that the asymmetrical sections are equal distances from each base. It is generally agreed upon that this is an excellent map to play Oddball, its variants, or a swords-only free-for-all. Midship features a luxurious Bridge and has many hidden sniping locations. Having a large number of players on this map makes camping increasingly difficult, which typically results in a more enjoyable playing experience. Territories *Center *Planetside Deck *Moonside Deck *Batteries *Walkway Tactics # The narrow beams on the center of the very top, middle structure can be climbed on. This is useful for hiding and performing surprise attacks with the sword, as it is a very uncommon place to hide. # At one end of the map there are two explosive containers. Use them to your advantage Glitches It is possible to get out of the map, Midship. For this, you need two players, one with an Energy Sword. To do this, you need both players on the left side of Carbine Tower. Have one person walk into the curved wall towards the middle of the level, the other outside a pillar. The person with the Energy sword should be near the pillar. Slowly move out and then Lunge at the other person. This will send you through the ground and outside into space. You will usually die however. Another way out is used with two players, one with a sword. Have one player against the corner, then the other in front with the sword. P1 throws a plasma grenade out, but does not stick P2. P2 lunges and kills P1 immediatly. The grenade will explode in the background, and P1 will be blown out of the ship. A little known glitch is that it is possible to commit suicide with barely more than a piece of metal. Firstly, shoot one of the grav-lift generators, until a panel explodes and one of the metal pieces flies off. Make sure the curve is facing up, then jump up and down rapidly on the metal. If it doesn't work, try jumping on a different part of the metal plate. If successful, your shields should show damage, or you will "commit suicide". There is also a funny way to die in this level. On one of the sides, there are two low energy shields. You can fall through said shields and doing so will either cause your body to jerk erratically or will stretch out one of your limbs. Trivia *You can see some interesting faces in the Moon. *You can see some of the ships flying in the background. *You will see pieces of debris floating around the outside of the ship. *Although the Halo: Combat Evolved map Derelict has been remade into another Halo 2 map, Midship itself shares some similar design aspects with Derelict. *There appears to be a Marathon symbol on Africa. *It was rumored and speculated that the upcoming Halo 3 map, codenamed Purple Reign, is a direct remake of Midship. Although, this has just been denounced by Bungie. *Some elements of Midship were incorporated into the Halo 3 map, Epitaph. *If you push the large crates on to the center platform it will eventually sink to the floor. *The Moon, Earth, and the Sun can be seen in this map if you look at different windows. Category:Halo 2 Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Default Multiplayer Levels